High efficiency filters are used for capturing, removing and/or eliminating hazardous bacteria, viruses and other undesirable matter from fluids, and more particularly from the flow of gases such as air, oxygen and the like in environments in which the purity of the gases is critically sensitive and must not contain contaminants or other forms of pollutants.